German patent application No. 42 30 393 discloses a valve arrangement of the same type which establishes a direct pressure fluid connection (by way of a parallel connection of a spherical non-return valve to another electromagnetically actuatable valve closure member) between a pressure fluid channel connected to a pressure fluid user and another pressure fluid channel connected to the pressure fluid source as soon as the hydraulic opening pressure of the non-return valve exceeds the closing pressure. The spherical non-return valve causes undesirably great structural efforts. Disadvantages are not only due to the overall height of the valve arrangement but also to actions necessary for fixing and sealing the spherical non-return valve.
An object of the present invention is to provide a compact valve arrangement which permits an easy manufacture and assembly and ensures reliability in operation without restrictions.